Naruto the Dueling Ninja
by Legojunkie
Summary: Naruto stumbles across a very unique type of summoning contract, and with it the key to his future.


Prologue

Hiruzen Sarutobi, also known as the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, and the God of Shinobi, one of the most feared and respected men in the Elemental Nations had a headache.

It started several hours ago when Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, contacted him with a message that his wife, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was going into labor. Normally, this would involve a rush to the hospital followed by a period of pain for the mother-to-be, then celebration. However, the circumstances in this case were anything but normal.

For starters, no one but a select few friends knew the pair was married, or even together. The reason for this was the fact that in the Third Great Shinobi War, Minato had developed an incredible jutsu that could take down battalions in seconds. This jutsu was instrumental in ending the war. However, because of this, Minato had many enemies, especially in Iwa. In order to prevent assassins from coming after Kushina, they kept quiet about their relationship, even when they found out Kushina was pregnant.

The other problem was the fact Kushina was the current jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Biju. Contrary to popular belief, the Biju are not evil, just extremely powerful. Kyuubi, for instance, can cause an earthquake just by taking a step or start a tsunami with a sweep of its tail. They don't try to, it just happens. Eventually the ninja villages began capturing the beasts to seal inside people in order to contain the destructive power and use them as weapons. Kyuubi was the last one to be sealed, and was almost accidental. When the two founders of Konoha, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, clashed over who would lead the village, Madara somehow summoned the Kyuubi and used his kekkei genkai, the Sharingan, to control it through illusions. Hashirama used his own kekkei genkai, Mokuton, to capture the beast and then sealed it into his wife, Mito Uzumaki. As Mito neared the end of her life, the Kyuubi was resealed into Kushina.

However, when a female jinchuriki is about to give birth, the seal holding the beast in weakens, creating a possibility of the beast escaping, resulting in the death of its container. Due to these problems, Minato and Kushina went to a secluded bunker along with his Hiruzen's wife, Biwako, as the midwife and several ANBU Black Ops as guards. The plan was for Minato to hold the seal together as Kushina gave birth. However, something went wrong.

Hiruzen was in his office when he heard that the Kyuubi was attacking. Fearing the worst, he headed to the bunker to find the ANBU and Biwako dead, Kushina dying, and Minato holding the boy that had just been born. Minato explained that a masked man had held the baby hostage after killing the ANBU and Biwako and then forced Kyuubi out and was now controlling it. Minato then summoned the Boss of the Toad Summons, Gamabunta, to hold off the Fox while the two new parents sealed it into Naruto, unfortunately the sealing cost them their lives, along with the hundreds of victims that died before it could be sealed. A meeting of the Council was called soon after, and that was where Hiruzen was now.

The Council was made of three parts: the clan heads: Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi, the Civilian Council lead by Saya Haruno, and the three village elders: Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura.

The first topic was who would be the new Hokage, which led to a large argument until Hiruzen announced that he would reclaim the title. Then, after he told them of how Kyuubi had been sealed into an orphan by the name of Naruto Uzumaki (He keept Naruto's parents a secret for the same reason Minato and Kushina kept the marriage and pregnancy a secret, he didn't want Iwa to send assassins, although he did plan to reveal it once Naruto was old enough to protect himself) the problems started.

The Clan Heads each wanted to adopt the boy, but Homura and Koharu refused the offers under the belief he should be not be loyal to any one clan in particular. Danzo tried to take custody of him in order to turn him into a living weapon, which was shot down by Hiruzen. And the civilians cried out for the "Demons" blood, believing that Naruto was the demon, not a container.

In the end Hiruzen decided Naruto would be put in the orphanage, and decreed that no one would tell the younger generation of Naruto's burden or attack him for it, breaking this rule would result in death. This was an attempt to prevent Naruto from being shunned due to Kyuubi.

After the council meeting ended and Hiruzen arrived home, he looked up at the skies, wondering what the future would bring.


End file.
